No Matter What
by kidforever
Summary: Little did Sophie Collins know that her whole life would turn upside down when she courted Gideon Lightwood. But now it's the two of them against the unforgiving world. Can their love transcend all boundaries?
1. Promise

**Author's Note: Sorry if my Irish accent is hopelessly pathetic. I kinda winged it in the story. Oh well. I wanted to write a Sophie/Gideon story because the lack of it on the site makes me upset. Thankfully, more people are recognizing the need for this amazing pairing to get some recognition!**

* * *

She smiled. It was said that that single smile could make her scarred face light up, forgetting the ugly reminder of obedience slashed across her face. And how true that was. Her dark hazel eyes would bright up, lips curving ever so slightly. Her figure would straighten; chin higher, prouder than ever. She was the best thing the Shadowhunter had seen in a very, _very_ long time.

Hiding behind a curtain, Gideon stared in awe. Ever since pledging allegiance to the Institute, which meant being kicked out of the house by his father, Gideon had gotten all the time in the world to look at Sophie Collins. "_It's like she runs the place" _Gideon observed one afternoon after seeing her hasten around, arranging the place for a visit by the Inquisitor.

In fact, Gideon stared so much at the servant girl that Cyril made it a point to tell Gideon discreetly after dinner. Gideon blushed fiercely, denying anything Cyril playfully accused him of but Cyril only smiled. He could see why his brother, Thomas, loved her so much.

It's not that what he was doing was indecent, well, maybe it was. But the Shadowhunter couldn't help but notice his cautious approaches at the girl were denied. Politely, but still denied. Every time Gideon tried to catch Sophie's eye, she would hastily look away and make up a daft excuse to escape the room. Even in training, including many of the days Gabriel wouldn't show up, whenever Gideon brushed his hand lightly over Sophie's, she would flinch and back away.

Gideon had to know what was wrong. He really admired her. _Admired? Was that even the right word? _No, he really cared about Sophie. Everything about her was perfect to him, even the little quirks and flaw just made her even cuter. So that night, under the cover of darkness, Gideon decided he could confront her.

As the last rays of sunset drowned beneath the horizon, Gideon got up from his bed where he was lazily lounging. Shaking his sand-blonde hair out of his face, Gideon threw on his best pants and casual shirt which loosely defined his broad shoulders and layer of muscle. Carefully sneaking out of his room, Gideon shuffled along the side of the wall, careful not to have any reason to make sound. As she approached the servants' corridor, he heard a pitiful ballad, a woman's voice moaning about murder. He swore loudly. _By the Angel, how stupid must I be to forget Sophie shares a room with Bridget?_

Cautiously peering at the entrance of the room, while still a distance's away, Gideon saw Bridget walk out of the room, her thin scarlet hair tied back. She was wearing just a night gown but Gideon would still see the pale legs underneath the thin material. It seemed like Bridget's bones were too big for her frame, her joints looking oddly out of place. Placing her hands on her hips, Bridget called out in her thick Irish accent, "Ye don't tink Chaarlotte will mind, don't ya, If I pour me self a wee bit of water?"

A softer and sweeter voice replied from inside the room, "Heaven's no Bridget. Just hurry before one of the men see you, especially Master Will. You'll never hear the end of it."

Gideon chuckled. It was true after all. William would never let it go. Bridget, after pausing and looking around the corridor, continued on her way to the kitchen. As soon as the corridor was clear, Gideon approached the doorway, peeking into the room. It was a nice, neat room, the furniture furnished, fireplace cackling in it's hearth. There were two beds. One empty, but the sheets tousled and turned. One the other, Gideon's heart skipped a beat, sat Sophie, tying her hair into a small bun. Her face wad own, hiding her scar while her hands moved quickly and efficiently. Satisfied with the result, Sophie got up from her position and drifted her eyes upward towards the doorway.

Her hazel eyes widened significantly as she noticed Gideon's sea green ones watching her intently. Rushing towards the door, Sophie stood a foot apart from the Shadowhunter, stammering a reply speaking quickly but in distress. "Gideon...? What are you doing here? It's getting late, past the proper time–" Sophie was cut off by Gideon's mouth smashing onto hers. His soft, velvety lips fit perfectly with Sophie's, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sophie was startled, it took a her a while to realize what happened. _She was kissing Gideon. Gideon. _She tried to stop, knowing this kiss wouldn't be good for either one of them, but her emotions took control of her. Lightly placing her slender hands on Gideon's neck, she kissed back with as much passion as she could afford. She heard Gideon moan softly against her lips. Gideon moved his lips away from hers and started trailing kisses down her collarbone and neck. Sophie froze. No one had kissed her bare skin before.

"Gideon, stop." Sophie repeated firmly, pushing the boy's chest away from her a lot harder than she wanted to. She could feel her swollen and tingly feeling on her lips. She dreaded what it would look like in the morning. Gideon stumbled backwards and drew himself back, staring at Sophie's eyes, a look of hurt and confusion drawn across his features. He looked so innocent that Sophie wanted to hold him right there, tell him everything was fine. But she couldn't do that. He was higher than her. She was just a servant. That was all she would ever be.

"Sophie..." Gideon started but was cut off by Sophie's hushed yet frantic whisper.

"No, Gideon, _this_," Sophie gestured to the both of them, "Is not proper."

"But why?" Gideon began to raise his voice, "Because I haven't courted you yet? Because I'm not good enough for you? Because of my family? That I'm a Lightwood? Believe me Sophie when I say that I will never be like my father. I would expect someone else to say that. But you? I never thought–"

"BECAUSE I'M A SERVANT," Sophie screamed, her eyes shut. The room feel eerily quiet. Slowly Sophie opened her eyes and continued softly, "And you're a Shadowhunter."

Gideon stared at Sophie. Her face had turned red, hair wildly falling form her bun. Her eyes shimmered, the dark hazel color turning darker. Never had he thought that this was a factor that could affect them. I mean, Sophie wasn't just any normal mundane. She had the Sight. And she was trustworthy. Not to mention she was getting lessons in warfare. Gideon drew his arms towards Sophie but she stepped back.

"I–I never wanted you here." Sophie stammered. Gideon flinched at her words. "Not because I don't like you–No, but because you'll see who I really am. A servant girl. No one would approve."

"No, Sophie, never. I love–" Gideon began softly but was cut off by the door slamming in his face. He was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that he had steeped into the corridor. Placing his hands on the wooden door, Gideon could feel light sobbing vibrations. He closed his eyes and whispered, in the same voice he used when he last spoke to his dying mother, "I love you, Sophie. Everything about you. Your face, your laugh, your smile. It makes me feel lighter than air. I can't explain it, but the moment you stepped into my life, I knew that there was something–something special. Your determination, loyalty and proud head left me whirling after our first meeting. Sophie, you have no idea how big a part of my life you are now." Gideon stopped. He could still hear Sophie's heavy breathing. It had grown quieter now. He took her silence as permission to go on. "And I promise, no matter what ever people will say about us, no matter how many people won't approve, I'll love you, till the day I die. That's a promise, I intend to keep."

Gideon paused. _How idiotic must have I sounded? I'm such a hopeless case. Romantic? More like pathetic. _The door whipped open and Gideon who was leaning on it for support had to keep from falling down. Sophie stepped out and held Gideon's hands before he fell. Pulling him up, she smiled that smile. She smiled. It was the single smile could make her scarred face light up, forgetting the ugly reminder of obedience slashed across her face. Her dark hazel eyes would bright up, lips curving ever so slightly. Her figure would straighten; chin higher, prouder than ever. She was definitely the best thing the Shadowhunter had seen in a long time.

"Thank you." Sophie kissed his cheek softly before diving back in her room and closing the door shut. Gideon stood in awe. He brought his hand to his cheek, to the place where he kissed her and started walking down the corridor. Gideon was grinning crookedly like an mad man until he reached his room and fell on top of his bed. Closing his dreary eyes he yawned. Sophie's image flashed through his face. _I'll love you, till the day I die. That's a promise I intend to keep._

* * *

**Author's Note: So what'd you think? One-Shot or Multi Chapter? You decide. :)**


	2. Truths

**Author's Note: Re-Posting Chapter. The older one didn't give any justice to all the support I've been getting. Anyways, a big shout out (again) to my duck-like parabatai Upama for her constant support and great ideas. **

* * *

Gideon leaned against the trunk of the oak, his back resting lightly upon the rough bark. He watched intently as Sophie laid out the contents of their lunch in front of him. The aroma of bread slices and fresh jam drifted towards his nose, he inhaled sharply. Sophie tuned to look at him in confusion, before bursting out laughing. Gideon's face was scrunched up, his nose raised, nostrils flared and eyes shut tight.

The aroma had disappeared, but now all he could hear was the sound of sweet laughter ringing through the air. Sophie's laugh was gentle, but welcoming. It was perfect to Gideon. Sophie smiled at him one last time before concentrating back on the slices of bread.

Gideon watched her face intently. Her dark hair drew a curtain around her face, but he could still see the luminous dark hazel of her eyes. Impatiently pushing back her hair behind her shoulders, Gideon watched Sophie's eyebrows furrow in concentration, evening out the layer of strawberry jam perfectly upon the bread. Finished, she looked upon proudly at her creation and handed it to Gideon.

Gideon gratefully took a bite, while Sophie began making one of her own. They were sitting under the shade of one of the many trees in Hyde Park. The sun was gleaming above them, a rarity in this time of year in London, and Gideon wasted no time in grabbing the opportunity for a picnic. It was a perfect time to take Sophie out.

She readily agreed, finishing up her chores and quietly slipping out of the Institute. Charlotte, Tessa and Jem had gone to pick out decorations for their wedding while Henry was up in the attic tinkering around with a new gadget. Heaven only knew where Will was.

As the pair sat together, chewing on their lunch, Gideon wondered, his eyes drifting to the scar slashed on Sophie's face, dancing in the sun. His heart ached to know why it was there, but more importantly, who was the bastard that hurt her.

"Sophie?" Gideon started, his voice a tad nervous.

"Hmm?" Sophie absently replied, her mouth still full, staring out at the ducks gathering near the edge of the pond.

"If you don't mind–mind me asking," Gideon continued, "How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Sophie looked oddly at Gideon. His face was serious as he lightly placed a hand on his cheek.

Realization dawned over her. Unconsciously, Sophie traced her scar, tilting her face from Gideon's view. "I–I…"

"You don't need to tell–I mean–I know you don't like talking about it–"

"No. I'm done hiding from everyone. And dreaming about what I would've done differently." Sophie spoke suddenly, with such force that Gideon was momentarily startled.

"Are you sure?" Gideon questioned, slowly moving himself beside Sophie. Sophie nodded.

"Before I was employed–employed at the Institute that is," Sophie's soft voice began. "I was working as a parlor maid for one of London's wealthiest and prestigious families. It was a nice job, carefree, not too many responsibilities. Until the son of the house took a fancy for me. I hated him, the way he treated women like disposable rags, a one-time use."

Sophie paused. Her hand was resting on her cheek; Gideon took the other in his hand and gripped it softly.

"He wanted me–he wanted to _use _me. I persistently but politely refused his attempts. What could I do? He was my master's son. But that one night in the kitchen, I couldn't take it any longer. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could, never thinking what–what the consequences would be." At this, Sophie shuddered. A tear rolled down her face, trickling down her scar and hanging off her chin.

"He lost it. He slashed my cheek open saying that if he couldn't have me, no one else could. I went straight to his mother, the mistress of the house. She didn't believe me, of course, he said that _I _tried to seduce him. She kicked me out. And well, you know the rest. Charlotte found me and made the Institute my home. It's the only place I have left." Sophie's breathing grew erratic. She drew in a big intake of breath and broke down.

Gideon froze. His heart felt twisted, like someone was tying knots with it. He was inches away from Sophie, not moving, not wanting to touch her without bringing more pain. Her sobs grew softer and gentler, as she sniffled her head shot up. "Look– look at what he made me. I'm hideous."

Gathering her against him, Gideon fiercly told Sophie, "Hush. Stop speaking nonsense. Don't–don't ever say that again."

Sophie looked up towards Gideon's angelic face, his features sharp and sea green eyes blazing at hers. He leaned down, his breath smelling of the sweet jam. Gideon could hear her heartbeat beating rapidly, he ran his slender fingers through her soft, silky hair. She sighed against him and moved in closer to his chest as Gideon wiped away her tears.

The moment was perfect. A ray of sunshine shone on the pair as if the Angel Raziel himself approved of the two. Birds hummed a sweet melody as Gideon and Sophie fell on the grass. Sophie's elbows on Gideon's strong chest, he looked at her and smiled shyly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful. No matter what anyone tells you."

Sophie's heart soared through the air. Never did she believe that she would find a boy like this, a boy that would love her with all his heart. Gideon wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his head buried in her hair. There was a slow silence as the two enveloped in the warmth of each other, just as a voice drowned in co broke them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't change much. It was still bothering me. Sorry for all you lovely readers who were expecting another chapter but got _this_ instead. :):**


	3. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time! Thankfully, school's over so I have loads more time. Did you see the new Clockwork Princess cover? Tessa's absolutely stunning! I'm dying here, trying to choose who she looks better with, Will on Clockwork Angel or Jem on Clockwork Prince! x**

* * *

"Now I've seen it all," The voice sneered through the shadows. "Unfortunately, I'm starting to agree. I've lost faith in our kind."

Sophie pushed herself of of Gideon, shoving his chest harder into the ground. She hastily got up, her skirt in disarray. Gideon propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing the area from where the voice came from.

The shadow stepped out from the trees, his face coming into light. He wore a dark black evening suit, loosely hanging on his aging, frail body, his features sharp and beacky, and green eyes filled with disgust. Sophie let out a barely audible gasp as Gideon's expression turned hard.

"Father, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Gideon spoke carefully, pushing himself upright, unconsciously moving in front of Sophie. Benedict Lightwood moved forward, darting his eyes between Sophie's trembling stature and Gideon's steely gaze, sneering and scoffing.

"I see you've found yourself a _whore_, Gideon," Benedict snickered, straightening out his clothes as he approached Sophie, taking her roughly by the arm. "She's not too bad on the eyes, except for that hideous scar." He added, lust drowning his senses, trailing his eyes down her figure.

All it took for Gideon was to see the terrified look in Sophie's eye for him to snap. He brought his palm down with as much force as he could muster upon his father's left cheek. As the two made contact, he could feel a bone creak and lurch on his father's face, but that only fuelled his rage.

"Don't-you-dare-touch-her," Gideon sounded each word harshly, with a look of death in his eye. Benedict let go of Sophie's arm hastily and brought his hands to the side of his face. He twisted his face up in pain before glaring at his oldest son with venom.

"You ungrateful bastard," Benedict spat as Gideon took Sophie's hand in his own and brought her closer to him. "Why, your insolence should be punished!"

"I'm no longer your son," Gideon spoke, restrained. "You have no control over me."

"Traitor to the Lightwood family! I disown you! I disown till the ends of hell!" Benedict screamed, his voice cracking, red creeping onto his face.

"Do it then! You killed my mother," Gideon replied, his expression stony. "Frateninzing with _demons. _I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. You've sold your soul to Satan.

"Don't you dare talk about Barbara. She was killed by her own foolishness." Benedict replied coldly, his voice screeching to a halt.

"How could you say that! You killed her! You gave her demon pox!" Gideon lost his cool, desperately trying to make his father understand. "How can you live that? How could you live knowing that you killed your wife? You lied to your own sons about their mother's death!"

For once, Benedict Lightwood was speechless. He looked at his eldest son wthout expression, his eyes weary. Gideon's sandy blonde locks were disheaveled. His sea green eyes were filled with pain, tears forming in his eyes. Gideon blinked, the tears falling down the sides of his cheeks. He turned away from his father, his eyebrows creasing, sadness etched on to his face.

Sophie hurried over in front of him, softly wiping the tears away from view, caressing the side of his face and smiling slightly. Gideon smiled sadly at Sophie, kissing her gently on the forehead. Benedict stared at the two of them, before snapping out of his dilusion. Her glared at his son with hatred before turning around in a fury, stalking away from the couple.

Gideon sighed, staring at the back of his father's disappearing form. "I miss it. When we were a family, before any of this happened."

Sophie bit back the hurt that was forming in her heart, but it was quickly dispersed when Gideon added, tucking a strand away from her face, "But then of course, I would've never met you."

Sophie smiled at Gideon, snuggling into his sturdy chest, breathing in the scent that she was so familiar with. Gideon wrapped his arms around Sophie, resting his chin on top of Sophie's head. He smiled sadly when he heard her soft breathing, holding her tighter against him.

"Te amo," Gideon whispered, closing his eyes, bringing Sophie in front of him, looking down at her face. Sophie searched his face for any signs of anguish lightly bringing their hands laced together.

"I love you too." And the two spent the rest of the evening at the park, enjoying each other's company that they took for so granted, having no idea that their lives were going to take a dramatic take for the worse.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there we have it! Finally, another chapter. I'm considering re-editing this chapter if I decide to change some plot details, not to major, but if you get a notification for a new chapter, deeply sorry, it might not be one. Hopefully I'll stick this one. :)**


	4. Heartbreak

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I come from the Planet Procrastination. I'll tell you about it later. Hehe...**

* * *

_Clunk! _went the dishes as Sophie carefully stacked them up on the table, a rag in her hand, inspecting all the plates carefully. Not a single impurity went past her scrutinizing eye as she sorted the dessert plates from the dinner plates, satisfied with her finished result.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, a strong chin balancing on her shoulder. Without thinking, Sophie yelped, the last plate in her hand, flying in the air. Gideon reached out in a flash and caught the nearly doomed dish and brought it in front of him. Sophie stood their shocked, still overwhelmed by his speed in that split second, his corded muscles bending and flexing as he grabbed it out of the air with perfect grace. She shook her head, her eyebrows raising as she smiled at the slightly disheveled boy in front of her, pecking him on the cheek. She quickly retracted, eyeing her surroundings, making sure no one was watching them in the dull kitchen.

Gideon chuckled, placing the plate down on the counter before hoisting Sophie in the air, a gasp escaping her. It was improper in many ways, but Sophie's heart was pounding. No one had ever made her feel the way Gideon did, his every smile like air to her lungs. It was as if they were connected, her pulse quickened whenever he entered the room.

"How are you?" Sophie whispered, turning her attention to cutlery, polishing every inch of the metals.

"Alright, now that you're here," Gideon cheekily replied, earning him a smile from Sophie.

"Stop it, please, it is improper for us to be seen," Sophie chastised him, but inside, the oddest feeling of glee filled her.

"As if it matters, no one is here," Gideon replied. "Why are you taking so much time on the china?"

"We're having guests over," Sophie responded, moving to dry her hands with the cloth.

"Who?"

"Don't ask me, Gideon, but Charlotte might know."

"I suppose. Alright then, I might as well go to the training room. I am feeling awfully out of shape lately."

"Go on then, and do not disturb me anymore," Sophie scolded Gideon, giving him a hearty shove.

Gideon stood back surprised, Sophie was a lot stronger than he thought. She blushed when she caught him looking and shooed him away. Gideon chuckled, sending an air kiss to the servant girl.

As soon as Gideon left, Sophie felt a cold air rising over her. She only shook her head. What were the things love did to you?

* * *

"There you are miss, pretty as a butterfly," Sophie admired Tessa's loose chocolate curls cascading down her back.

"Thank you Sophie," Tessa turned around, her face shining with content. "But please don't call me 'miss'."

"Of course, Tessa," Sophie replied in a whisper.

"Thank you," Tessa smiled, and Sophie realized why both Mr. Carstairs and Mr. Herondale fell in love with her. She was beautiful, inside and out.

"Tessa, uh-do you know who the guests are?" Sophie voiced, neatly storing away all the accessories.

"Why, I'm surprised you don't know," Tessa replied, "They're the family that Gideon stayed with in Spain."

"So–they ran the Institute there."

"Exactly," Tessa turned to face Sophie, confusion written over her face. "Didn't Gideon tell you?"

"He knew as much as I did," Sophie shrugged, stepping out of her room, leaving Tessa smiling back at her.

* * *

"Sophie–" A hard wall crashed into her, temporarily stunning Sophie. As she finally regained her senses, she saw Gideon staring at her with wide eyes, his eyes raking down her figure. "Goodness, you look–ravishing." It was true. Sophie had searched up and down her miniscule wardrobe and found her best dress, saved for only very important occasions. It wasn't as fine as any of Miss. Lovelace's designs, but it suited Sophie's petite frame splendidly.

"Thank you, Gideon," Sophie cast a charming smile towards the young Shadowhunter, proceeding down the corridor to the Main Hall.

"But–wait, Sophie–" Gideon caught up with her in the blink of an eye, and tugged on her arm, staring down at the young servant girl, who's eyes shone like a lotus at night, her olive green dress bringing color into her face. Little gold embroidery were stitched onto the fabric, waving and weaving, like a spider spinning a tale.

"Gideon, what is it?" Sophie wondered aloud. "The guests will be here any minute."

"About that– Sophie, my love, you are the greatest thing that's happened to me. I–I love you– no matter what happens– I love you the more than–"

"Gideon, I know, there's no need for you to say it again," Sophie shook her head, bemused at Gideon's frantic attempts to re-proclaim his love for her.

"I know– it's just that if something, or should I say, someone comes in between us, then–"

Sophie stopped, a quizzical look on her face. She gently took Gideon's hands in her own, and for a moment, there was no words said between them.

The light from the corridor gently flickered, sending a warm glow over the pair. Sophie smiled, "I'll always love you. No one can come in between us."

"Ah–good. That's good–" Gideon's usually bright smile faltering a bit. "I better get down there before you do, we shouldn't enter together."

"Yes, go on. I'll see you there–" And without so much of a goodbye peck, Gideon raced away from Sophie, leaving her standing in the dust.

It was all very odd, and Sophie couldn't hide the twinge in her heart when Gideon said they shouldn't enter together. It was true after all, a lowly servant and a Shadowhunter could not be involved romantically. But nevertheless, it still hurt, coming from Gideon, who she felt didn't care about the guidelines for proper conduct, and would rather be with Sophie than any other.

Picking up her pace, Sophie scuttled down the corridor, picking up the ends of her dress so it would not drag on the dusty floor. As she reached the entrance of the Main Hall, she found a tired Charlotte and Henry seated in one of the plush chairs, holding their precious child in their arms, whom, along with from everyone at the Institute, could not come up with a name.

Sophie looked over to where Tessa sat, James and Will on either side of her. She seemed to be sharing a private joke with Jem, who laughed along with her, while Will studiously ignored the two, giving a soft smile to Sophie.

Finally, near where Will sat, Gideon stood, his arms crossed over each other, staring hard at the ground. Sophie tried to make eye contact with him, but he didn't budge, standing as still as a pole.

Sophie shrugged half-heartedly, moving towards where Cyril and Agatha stood, near the door. They each smiled at Sophie, and she smiled back, knowing that at least she wasn't the only servant here.

Charlotte spoke up, handing over her nameless child to Henry, who fondly cuddled him in his arms. The looked alike, father and sun. Wild ginger hair sprouting from the tips of their heads.

"As you all know, the _Castillo_ family, who run the Madrid Institute will be visiting for a week or so, to immerse their daughter in the different cultures of the Shadowhunters. They themselves have decided to take time off from the running of their Institute, to visit ours. I trust all of you to be on your best behavior, they are important guests."

"As always Charlotte," Henry smiled at his wife. "Gideon, you've studied at the Madrid Institute. How are the _Castillo_s?"

"Good– kind people." Gideon murmured, his head rising an inch up.

"And– they have a daughter?" Will sounded, a glint in his eye. "How is she?"

For a second, not a word was spoken. But Gideon's head shot up, a rage streak wiped on his face. "She's fine as well," Gideon, who was always level-headed, fought to keep his voice measured.

They were all staring at him, surprised by his sudden outburst. But it was the bell sounding that brought them back to the task at hand.

The oak door opened swiftly, and three figures emerged. A middle-aged women, who's hair was as black as the night sky entered first, a fur coat wrapped around her busty frame. Next, a plump man, his skin like the brown of the oak, stepped beside the woman, his face stern and hard. Finally a very petite girl stood came into view, and a stab of jealousy shot through Sophie.

She was gorgeous, her sandy blonde hair shining like the noon day sun, her mocha eyes glistening with delight. The girl's face was flawless, and she stood tall and proud, like a goddess herself. It wasn't until Sophie saw the girl's mid-section that she gave out a gasp.

A visible belly bump, identically similar to the one Charlotte had, stood out, as all eyes watched her. How old could she be? Nineteen? The girl searched around the room, until her eyes rested on Gideon. Gideon, who looked beyond overwhelmed at the sight of her, dropped his mouth slightly.

At this point, all the Shadowhunters had their full attention on the pair. The girl, who dropped her tiny delicate purse, sprinted towards Gideon, faster than Sophie thought any pregnant woman could, and wrapped her delicate arms around him. It wasn't just a simple, friendly hug. No, for an unmarried women and an unwed man who were not related to hug like that, was bound to cause suspicion

Tessa, Will and Jem's jaws dropped and they all turned to look towards Sophie, who fought back the urge to cry. Sophie met Tessa's eyes, who gave her a small smile. Jem looked sympathetic and shocked but most surprisingly, Will's looked murderous. Even Charlotte and Henry, who knew something was going on in between Sophie and Gideon stared at the girl, who Gideon was huging tightly.

But finally, when the girl let go of Gideon, it was Gideon who stooped down low and kissed the girl full on the lips, in front of all the Institute to see. It was then, Sophie knew what heart break was like.

No matter what, Gideon had said. He would always love her, no matter who came in between them. It seems that 'always' was shorter than Sophie thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so happy right now. I was literally doing a jig while writing this. Finally, and update! It's been months, and while I was writing, I realized how much I missed this story. If you guys liked this chapter, please review! Weekly updates, this story is up and running!**


	5. Spaniards

**Author's Note: So... I got quite the response for Chapter 4. Thirteen reviews! Woohoo! You guys are too awesome. Thank you to Elizem1992, bombora, and three 'Guests' I couldn't thank via PM, for reviewing!**

* * *

"Gideon, oh, _mi amor, yo te he echados de menos_ **(**my love, I have missed you**)**," The girl whispered, embracing her delicate arms around Gideon's neck. She wore a bodice-pulling lavender gown, the silky material flowing gracefully like a calm river. Her fair hair was in light curls, her minimum make-up drawing immediate attention to her dazzling almond-colored eyes. The girl's runes wove in an around her skin, as if the Angel himself blessed her with eternal beauty.

"_Sí, ha sido un tiempo, querido_ **(** yes, it has been a while, dear **)**," Gideon murmured, pushing back the stay strands of hair falling on the girl's porcelain face.

Sophie heart lurched. Gideon once told her he spoke Spanish when he was a good mood. And even if the majority of observers regarding the little interlude before them did not understand the language, it was beyond obvious that Gideon was in a good mood._  
_

"Enough of this nonsense," A gruff voice spoke, a very distinct and heavy accent clouding the words. "Thalia, _alejarse del niño_ **(** move away from the boy **)**."

"_Sí papá_ **(** yes, father **)**," Thalia retreated towards her father's authoritative figure, standing poised beside him, throwing one last charming smile towards a slightly stunned Gideon.

"Carlos, please do be seated," Charlotte, who stood up to receive her guests, now feebly attempted to focus the attention away from Gideon.

"Do not exert yourself, Charlotte," The man known as Carlos acknowledged her, pushing his family's luggage towards an awaiting Cyril. "You must be tired from all the stress."

"Not at all," Charlotte smiled, "Cyril, do take the Castillo's luggage to their guest rooms." Cyril tugged at the heavy trunks, heaving the loads towards the rooms. Agatha disappeared into the kitchen, preparing a few refreshments, leaving a lost and sullen Sophie standing awkwardly beside their Spanish guests.

"I am Esperanza, pleasure to meet you, Chaarlottee," The lady who was most likely Thalia's mother and Carlos' wife greeted Charlotte, her voice nearing a shrill as she experimented with Charlotte's name. "Forgive me, my accent, does get in the way of my introductions."

"Not at all Esperanza," Charlotte nodded good naturedly. "This is my husband, Henry, and my son."

"Ah– Heenry, you must be the head of the Institute!" Esperanza stuck out her hand, grinning wildly at a stunned Henry.

"Pardon me, madam, my wife Charlotte is the rightful head," Henry, ever the gentlemen, shook his head politely.

"_Mi Dios _**(** my God **)**!" The Spanish lady gasped, fanning her puffy face with her wiry long fingers. "A woman as head?!"

Charlotte's face immediately steeled, her jaw set tightly. This was most certainly _not_ how Charlotte wanted the introductions to go. She was more than capable of managing the London Institute. Even Benedict Lightwood agreed– sort of. Sophie looked upon worriedly at the twenty-three year old woman, who looked ready to fight this Spanish conquistadora till the ends of hell.

"Quite acceptable, in our day and age actually," Jem cut in, his angel-like smile immediately drawing Esperanza, preventing what could have become an all-out war. "Forgive me, _señora_, my name is James Carstairs."

"Ahh– Jamees, what a gentleman," Esperanza acknowledged at the fair-haired boy, ignoring his hand and pulled Jem into a hug, nearly crushing the already frail boy. "Why are you this thin? _Querido Dios_ **(** dear God **)** I will fatten you up, nice, and well."

"That won't be necessary, ma'am," Will strode up to his _parabatai_ and bowed gracefully, kissing Esperanza's hand. "And may I say, you are like the lotus flower, a fetching sight, shown to only the ones who worthy of your presence."

"Ahh– _mi niño _**(** my boy **)**," Esperanza squealed, her face lighting up, throwing herself at a smug Will, pinching his cheeks with vigour. "You are so handsome! So beautiful. And your eyes–"

A voice cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to Carlos Castillo, his face lined with age. He held his daughter's hand with a fierce grip, Thalia's face displaying no emotion as she looked over Gideon once more.

"We have much more important matters to attend to, Esperanza," Carlos nodded, pushing Thalia in front of him. "This was not a pleasure trip, after all."

Esperanza nodded, obeying her husband while Tessa got up, smoothening her pale creme gown, bowed slightly before Carlos. "If you don't mind me asking _señor _Castillo_, _if it is not for pleasure, why have you come?"

"I see Mister Lightwood has not yet informed you," Carlos sniffed, his face turning a dark shade of read. "Thalia, my daughter, in an act of imprudence, was bedded by this young man, and the aftermath, well, it is quite obvious." Carlos signaled towards his daughter's growing belly.

The silence that followed was unnerving. Cyril and Agatha, who stood at the door, refreshments at hand, but their movement was frozen. Charlotte and Henry both looked at Gideon in a slightly ashamed manner, Jem, who had recovered enough to hold Tessa's hand, both of them alternated looks between Gideon and Carlos. And glorious Will, the one who had been such a menace to poor Sophie, was the only one paying attention to the real victim.

Sophie's hand shook, her fingers tightening on her dress, scrunching up the fine material repeatedly, leaving traces of ugly wrinkles. She stared at Gideon, who's face was emotionless, a bead of sweat dropping from his forehead, and onto the ground. The sound was inaudible, but for Sophie, it felt like a thousand elephants were trampling over her. In one quick glance, Gideon inclined his head towards her, and she bore into into those beautiful sea-green orbs, the ones she used to stare at all day, the eye she used to dream about at night. Everything she hoped for was shattered. And Gideon looked just as pained.

"_Señor_, how can you be sure that Gideon here is the father?" Henry spoke up, handing his precious baby to Charlotte. "Your daughter might have been involved–ah, with another–"

"Sir, are you suggesting my daughter is a common whore?!" Carlos fumed, a dangerous air to his tone. "We are _Castillos, _no one dares defy us! Our bloodlines trace back to the great kings and queens of Spaniards! So, good sir, if you think my daughter would just give any pleasure-seeking man what their hearts desire, you are greatly mistaken."

Behind Carlos, Thalia bit her lip, pushing her wispy hair behind her back. She looked at Gideon once more, who refused to meet her eyes.

"How could it be Gideon? Was he not only at your Institute for a few months?" Charlotte replied, resting her son's head on her shoulder. "Surely that isn't long enough for some sort of courtship–"

"Madam, I suggest you shut your mouth," Esperanza directed, her mouth in a line, the friendliness disappearing. "A lady does not talk with disrespect to a man of higher ranking than she."

Charlotte glowered as Esperanza continued. "Mister Lightwood has taken advantage of my poor Thalia, and I seek a proper arrangement before rumors fly."

"Arrangement–_señora_, what is it that you wish?" Henry cut in, lightly pushing a furious Charlotte onto her seat.

"A marriage," Esperanza replied, the tinniest bit of contempt in her voice.

If it was possible that two words could create such an unnerving and completely dumbfounding silence, now was exactly what had just happened. Carlos and Esperanza stood side by side, their sun-beaten Spanish skin radiating a superiority through the room. Henry and Charlotte looked at one another with surprise, squinting at the Spaniards to see if they were playing an ill-mannered joke. Jem choked on his glass of water, Tessa rubbing soft circles on his back, eyeing Thalia with distaste. And Will got up, smoothened his navy blue dress pants, and simply walked out, passing a wide-eyed Agatha and an amazed Cyril.

Sophie shook her head, letting the tears she held back fall. In the time of the discussion, she had managed to move away from the limelight, watching from the shadows. It was horrific, fantastically unreal, that in a matter of days, her happy tale and gone to an utter disaster. Why was she the one to suffer, the pain, the agony? What had she ever done to deserve this? Sophie's aching heart couldn't bear it, as she silently but with a tremble in her step, sauntered to the opposing doorway, her head hanging low.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of a filler chapter, a continuation from the last one. So what do guys think? I know this isn't the greatest one or anything, I was much happier with the last one, but you gotta do what you gotta do. And for me, that's update, and keep this story going! SPOILER: Next chapter, a bonding moment between... Will and Sophie!**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK : NICE THALIA OR EVIL THALIA?**


	6. Fighters Lost Lovers

**Author's Note: Just a little rant. Why do authors feel the need to blackmail their readers with reviews? I understand reviews make you want to write, but really? Saying that you won't update until you get however many reviews is not going to make anyone happy. Get a clue. xP**

* * *

"It hurts, doesn't it?" A very familiar, deep masculine voice cracked from behind Sophie. She whirled her head, wincing at the sudden movement in her neck. Quickly wiping away the trails of tears, Sophie stood poised and ready to provide service; after all, she was just a maid.

"Stop it Sophie, I don't need anything," Will came into light, waving his hand absentmindedly, his eyes wandering the brightly lit library, one of the only well lit rooms in all the Institute. "I see you've stolen my asylum."

Sophie stood spellbound, watching a very casual Will move to stand beside her. He stared ahead, looking forward onto the stained glass, his eyes tracing every detail the artist had incorporated.

"Well are you going to simply stand their gawking at me like a duck?" Will raised an eyebrow, turning to face Sophie, a small tug on lips.

Sophie shook her head in disbelief, an overwhelming feeling of freedom incasing her. "You're absolutely incorrigible."

"And here I was, thinking we could be civil to one another," Will shrugged, a smile playing on his faked frown, as he bounded onto a plush, emerald stained green chair, throwing his hands behind his head and tossing his feet onto the ta table in front of him.

Sophie looked at Will curiously, whom had his eyes closed, as if he was saying a mantra. "How can you be like that?"

"Like what?" Will cocked an eye, his eyebrows skillfully rising up and down.

"Like that!" Sophie spluttered, words pouring out of her mouth. "Like you don't give a care in the world, like whatever you do, is right. You just live. Live with no inhibitions, no qualms of what people in society think of you. It's surreal."

The blue-eyed Shadowhunter regarded Sophie with an amused expression. No words were said for the better half of five minutes, as if the maid and the master were having a silent conversation. Will broke the silence, cheekily grinning, "You have beautiful eyes."

It broke the ice. For the first time, Sophie smiled, a genuine smile, at the boy she thought she would hate for as long as she lived. A warm feeling spread over her heart, pushing away the coldness that had come when Gideon had so openly but discretely rejected her. Will's jaw almost dropped at the sight of Sophie, but he grinned too, punching his fist in the air._  
_

"Friends?" Will got up from his seat, almost embracing Sophie as he peered down at her, his magical eyes filled with glee, like a young boy at Christmas.

Sophie nodded hesitantly. She wasn't sure why she was agreeing, after all times Will had treated her so horribly. But her heart told her she needed a friend. And the blue-eyed boy looked like he needed one too.

"Excellent," Will proudly grinned, taking a step back and motioning for Sophie to walk with him. In a strange daze, Sophie fell into step with the Shadowhunter. It was odd, that a mere servant could be friends with the person she was to serve. And that with a man. Heaven forbid the members of the Institute get the wrong idea. And Gideon–

Sophie whimpered, a small tear falling from her eye. The force of his betrayal struck her so suddenly, and now, it seemed like she was walking a dream. It couldn't be true, could it? That Gideon could have fathered a child, and was so openly admitting it. He didn't say it out loud, but Sophie saw his face when he heard the news. It was every bit guilty and pained.

A strange feeling of anger and sadness pitted at the bottom of Sophie's stomach. Like she was chained to an elephant, forever bound to drag the weight. Why was she angry? Gideon was not to blame for hurting her, how could he have known that he had a child? What was it her business what relationships Gideon had before her? He was blameless. And the poor Tatiana seemed so frightened. Still, Sophie shuddered, wishing what she had witnessed was nothing more than a bad dream.

Will noticed her sudden movement, stopping to look at Sophie, his eyes holding nothing but concern. "Do you want to talk about anything? Anything at all?"

And another thing. Will was acting so strangely, so odd, unlike his usual obnoxious self. But Sophie fought back weakness, waiting for a snide remark.

When nothing came, she looked at Will, who's face was curious, and a bit bored. "Should I make myself comfortable? Or do you need all day to pour your heart at me?"

Sophie chuckled. Will still had his witty comments around him, somehow making her feel oddly closer to him.

"Gideon?" Will snapped, his voice short and forceful. It was more of a question really, rather than anything else. But Sophie faced him, and for the strangest reason laughed.

"I am so stupid. How could anything between Gideon and I have possible gone on?" Sophie shook her head, her self-pity turning to anger. "Of course something would've brought us apart. There was NOTHING then. And now there's NOTHING now! There will never be ANYTHING!"

Will looked a bit taken aback by her statement, but before he could speak, Sophie went on, "Of course Gideon isn't to blame, this happens, right? And poor Miss Castillo, she must've been scared to death with those frightful parents of hers. Gideon was never mine. He was always someone else's."

"Sophie–"

"And you know what hurts the most, Master Will? The fact that I can't do anything about it. It's really happening. There's no other road in this path. Gideon has to be with Tatiana for the sake of society. I've been tossed away again. And there's no one to change it."

Sophie's breathing grew heavy, her emotions running out. She felt empty. Hollow. Useless. Someone had carved out her thoughts, memories and feelings. All she knew how to do was breathe. That was all.

"Sophie, look at me." Will shot, his voice tight and short. When she refused, he spoke each word deathly. "Look. At. Me."

Sophie met his gaze, his eyes swirling with deep emotions. _What secrets do you hold William Herondale?_ Sophie thought, getting lost in the dazzle of blue.

"I know seventeen years is not a very long time, and the angel grant I may live to see more, but I have not seen a man love a woman more than Gideon loves you." Will whispered, his voice quiet and soft. "It is impossible not to see the joy in his eyes when you enter the room, the way his face lights up every time you look at him."

An unnerving silence prolonged between the two. Sophie breathing was hard as she caught herself staring at Will.

"I know, this may seem like a barrier, impossible to overcome. You may have given up, but Sophie, fight for it. Fight for him. Gideon is drawn to his duty. He is blinded by society's judgement. In that war, he'll lose his sanity. You. You are his sanity. And that's why he'll say no to the Castillos. He loves you too much."

And in one step, Sophie embraced Will, crushing her arms around his neck, drawing them close. She made no haste for impropriety, all she cared was that Will understood, because all she needed was that.

"Should we return then?" Sophie whispered, drawing back from Will.

Will grinned and looped his arm around Sophie. "Lead the way my lady."

The pair began strolling down the corridor, Will's arm draped casually around Sophie's shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, but Sophie felt the slightest tap of electricity running down her from his touch. Perhaps he was just warm.

As the smiling two neared the library, a emotionless Jem and a worried Tessa nearly smacked into them. Jem and Tessa turned to look at Will and Sophie, Will's arm still not leaving Sophie's shoulder, and Sophie now a dark shade of red.

Jem looked at his _parabatai_ curiously, before resting his eyes on Sophie. His eyes saddened the slightest bit, before nodding to her and pulling Tessa away. Tessa however, bore her eyes into Sophie, gazing at Will's arm. She met his eyes as Will steeled his gaze and pushed Sophie towards the door.

"Well, that was odd," Sophie whispered, as soon as Jem and Tessa were at a safe distance. Will merely nodded, before getting ready to push open the hard oak wood doors. He stopped, as voices drifted into the corridor.

"Excellent, everyone will be so pleased," the unmistakable voice of Carlos Castillo rang in the air. "We must invite all of the relatives from Spain."

Sophie heard Charlotte's strained voice. "Do you not believe that we are rushing into things?"

"Nonsense, what ridiculous talk. The boy proposed and my darling said yes, what else had we to go through?"

As if the air temperature had dropped, Sophie felt like lead. She turned her eyes to Will, who looked at her sadly. It was true, wasn't it. Gideon may have loved Sophie. But it wasn't enough to stop him from proposing to Thalia. And Sophie accepted that.

Without a further thought, Will roughly smashed Sophie into his chest, her face buried in his suit. No words were said. Before Will whispered to her, and just to her. "Sometimes, love is snatched from us. All our happiness, is torn like a shred of paper. Maybe, for us, it's better to lose. No one else can hurt us this way. Only you can."


	7. Right

**Celebration: **Over 50 reviews... BOO YEAH! And an update! Didn't see that one coming, eh? I will name you all squishy and you shall be mine. So thank you my awesome squishies.

* * *

**Gideon POV**

Thalia held my hand, her soft smooth skin brushing against the calluses of mine. She looked at me lovingly, her deep mocha eyes like a river, it's depths sucking me in. I was lost. She was stunning.

I traced my fingers on the side of her face. From her temple, till her jaw, imagining something that was so atrociously unique to the one person who I had betrayed beyond compare. And as Thalia gave me the softest smile, I couldn't help but wish that I had a particular maid in my arms instead.

Sophie hated me. I had seen it written on her face. She was like a book, even the slightest emotion exaggerated on her pale skin. And there was nothing hidden when she looked at me. Betrayal stung. It really did. I couldn't help wonder if my father felt the same way.

A strong grip rested on my shoulder, a sudden coldness replacing the warmth. I tuned to face Carlos. The devil himself, skin like bark, a short stubby mustache on his upper lip. There was a lean glitter in his eye, as if he had achieved something spectacular, but it was gone in a second, leaving me thinking if I had just imagined it.

"What a pleasure to welcome you in our family Gideon!" His booming voice echoed as his arms intertwined with that hag Esperanza. She grinned, a sickening smile twisting on her face. It was wondrous, really, where in heaven's name had Thalia gotten her beauty from these monstrous parents?

"I simply adore you two! _Mi Dios! _What a perfect couple, are they not Henry?" Esperanza crooned, clasping Henry's hand, slyly grinning at Charlotte, who looked at the _conquistadora_ like she was the cause of the world's problems. Which in my case, she might as well be.

"They're quite suitable," Henry nodded, tugging on his hand, finally freeing himself of Esperanza's grip. He wrung his hands, taking a step near to his wife.

"Dear, we must give some time to the lovebirds," Carlos nodded, a cold hard glaze fixing on me, almost a warning. "We will leave you be. Charlotte, our rooms?"

It took a minute to get Charlotte's attention. And when she finally did, it was with Esperanza's finger snapping rudely in front of her face.

"This way," Charlotte spoke in a measured voice, waving to Cyril to carry the luggage. I strode forward to help, before Esperanza's spiny fingers landed on my chest, pushing me back.

She gave me a sugar-coated smile, almost to the point of sickening. "Gideon, _querido _**(** dear **)**, why don't you stay with Thalia, it has been a while, since your last– ah, acquaintance."

I nodded slowly, not daring to disobey my soon-to-be mother in-law. Just the thought of being related to her made my stomach turn. It was not as bad back in Spain in her territory, but now the _conquistadora_ was in unknown boundaries and she was simply hostile.

As the room was met with pin drop silence, Thalia took my hand, placing it on her stomach, her delicate fingers drawing circles in my skin. She brought her face up to mine and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

All I could do was stare at her protruding belly, not believing what I saw. There was a little babe growing in there. My child. I was going to be a father. A father!

"How far along are you?" I whispered weakly, taking a slow gulp of air.

"Don't you remember?" She murmured, and I could without a doubt recall every detail of that night. If I was in a different position, that night would have been safely locked away until my dying breathe, but alas, fate had decreed otherwise.

"But–I was positive–how could this have happened?" I sought her eyes, pleading for an answer. "I made sure no accidents–er, well like this would–occur–"

Thalia stepped back, sadness streaking her lovely face. She glowed with the beauty of a pregnant woman, but my eyes sought no relief at the sight of her. There was another, a woman who had absolutely no idea how stunning she was, who had captured my heart.

Sophie, darling, forgive me.

"Is this what you think this is?" Thalia breathed. "A mistake? An accident, no?"

I shook my head. What could I say to her? That I did not want my child? That I could not accept her as my wife? That I loved another? Thalia was a strong woman, but seeing her falter was heart wrenching. It was my fault as much as hers that we were in this dilemma.

"Dear, sweet Thalia, you must agree that surrounding the circumstances–well–no one would willingly accept to be in this situation." I countered, hesitating every now and then to watch her reaction.

Thalia stood there speechless, her mouth slightly open as she nodded. "_Si, amour_, **(** yes, love **)** but are you not happy that we are together again? We can talk like we used to before you left Madrid."

Ah, Madrid. The time where I set out to find myself. I had no home in London, where my father was negligent of his oldest son, and my brother blindly following him. Spain was a happy time. I had found Shadowhunters who made me feel more at home than my own family. But, it was temporary was it not? Like a brief glimpse of heaven, before I knew I must come back and do my duties as a Lightwood.

I can not say that I do not deserve Thalia, because I have never once proved disloyal to anyone, except perhaps my father. So shouldn't I be happy? I have a beautiful woman, carrying a strong child, and my whole life ahead of me, doing the one thing I love most.

People have said the right choice is often the hardest. And good things happen to the ones who are loyal and righteous. I could not leave Thalia and let her give birth to a child without a secure father. I would not bring it upon my child like my father had done to me.

But, I wondered, was _this_ the right thing to do?


End file.
